Patients at prolonged bedrest and astronauts exposed to microgravity share similar physiologic adaptions. This proposal addresses the muscle weakness and orthostatic intolerance that develop under these conditions. The purpose of the proposal is to test beta-agonist administration as a countermeasure to muscle weakness, and continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) as a countermeasure to orthostatic intolerance.